Sigrun/Dialogue
Sigrun's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Sigrun shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. It also contains a list of the conversations she shares with The Warden. Sigrun's Remarks Sigrun and the Warden Dropping Bombs *You're welcome. *I'm sorry so many had to die. **I noticed that too. It worries me. ***What will you do now? ****Perhaps you would consider coming with me? *****I am looking for a GW member. ******You'll still fight darkspawn, and die doing so. ( ) ******If you survive the Joining, you deserve it. ( ) ******You could be the first. ( ) ******Never mind. Forget I said anything. ****This is a good thing, is it? ****True. Off you go then. ***It is probably time we part ways. ***You're strange. **Sounds good. Let them wipe each other out. **I've... met the Architect. ***Something like that. ***More pain, less tea. ***I'd rather not talk about it. ****What will you do now? *****Perhaps you would consider coming with me? ******I am looking for a GW member. *******You'll still fight darkspawn, and die doing so. *******If you survive the Joining, you deserve it. ( ) *******You could be the first. *******Never mind. Forget I said anything. *****This is a good thing, is it? *****True. Off you go then. ****It is probably time we part ways. ****You're strange. *I like being honored with gifts of gold. You know what? If you just recruit her, you get a . I'll bet, I aint gonna type no more if I keep getting +2 like this. Books on the Bookshelves in the Throne Room *They're all at your disposal. **Tell me about him. ***That's why you're the last of the Legion. ***I don't want a quitter on my side anyway. ***Sounds like Varlan got what he wanted. **I'm sorry. ***That's why you're the last of the Legion. ***I don't want a quitter on my side anyway. ***Sounds like Varlan got what he wanted. **Half the people I've ever met are dead, too. ***That's why you're the last of the Legion. ***I don't want a quitter on my side anyway. ***Sounds like Varlan got what he wanted. *It's just kindling when winter comes. **Tell me. ***That's why you're the last of the Legion. ***I don't want a quitter on my side anyway. ***Sounds like Varlan got what he wanted. **I'm sorry. **Half the people I've ever met are dead, too. *And everyone is about mabari hounds. Yawn. Jacked Spyglass *Just keep it. ( ) *I won't tell anyone ;) ( ) *Well, you are allowed to have things if ur in my team. ( ) Amaranthine Accessories *Oh, you better not. I want to shop here again. **Adding "eavesdropper" to your list of fine qualities? ( @ Sigrun, @ Oghren) **Shut the sod up Oghren. @ Sigrun, @ Oghren **Go away, Oghren. @ Sigrun, @ Oghren *We can buy anything you want. **Adding "eavesdropper" to your list of fine qualities? **Shut the sod up Oghren. @ Sigrun, @ Oghren **Go away, Oghren. @ Sigrun, @ Oghren *Keep your hands to yourself. @ Sigrun, @ Oghren **Adding "eavesdropper" to your list of fine qualities? @ Oghren **Shut the sod up Oghren. @ Oghren **Go away, Oghren. @ Oghren Meeting Mischa in Amaranthine ' (35 Approval and above) *Hey, you bumped into her. **Sigrun? ***Sigrun has paid for her crime. ***Don't matter, I trust her. ***(remain silent) **Hey, free gold trinket! ***Sigrun has paid for her crime. ***Don't matter, I trust her. ***(remain silent) **Every business has ups and downs. ***Sigrun has paid for her crime. ***Don't matter, I trust her. ***(remain silent) *Apologize for that slur, now. **Sigrun? ***Sigrun has paid for her crime. ***Don't matter, I trust her. ***(remain silent) **Hey, free gold trinket! ***Sigrun has paid for her crime. ***Don't matter, I trust her. ***(remain silent) **Every business has ups and downs. ***Sigrun has paid for her crime. ***Don't matter, I trust her. ***(remain silent) *Sigrun, what's going on? **Sigrun? ***Sigrun has paid for her crime. ***Don't matter, I trust her. ***(remain silent) **Hey, free gold trinket! ***Sigrun has paid for her crime. ***Don't matter, I trust her. ***(remain silent) **Every business has ups and downs. ***Sigrun has paid for her crime. ***Don't matter, I trust her. ***(remain silent) ' After bumping into Mischa in Amaranthine (35 Approval and above) *It was pretty funny. **You are not the person you used to be. ***We'll go as soon as possible. ***No. We've no time. ***You don't need her. She's worthless. **Mischas better off on the surface anyway. ***We'll go as soon as possible. ***No. We've no time. ***You don't need her. She's worthless. **So you're a scum. Who cares? ***We'll go as soon as possible. ***No. We've no time. ***You don't need her. She's worthless. *She was too hard on you. **You are not the person you used to be. ***We'll go as soon as possible. ***No. We've no time. ***You don't need her. She's worthless. **Mischas better off on the surface anyway. ***We'll go as soon as possible. ***No. We've no time. ***You don't need her. She's worthless. **So you're a scum. Who cares? ***We'll go as soon as possible. ***No. We've no time. ***You don't need her. She's worthless. *I'd rather not talk about that humiliating incident. Crown and Lion Inn encounter (35 Approval and above) *Vagnar? Was that Vagnar's ring? You can't give that away. *That means a lot to Sigrun, so you'd better appreciate it. *Keep the ring. I'll give Mischa some gold. **(Persuade) It's old. It's only worth fifteen. **Then take thirty. **Twenty sovereigns it is. **Fine -- Keep the blasted ring. Conversation in Vigil's Keep (Very High Approval approx 80) *After all that's happened, is the Legion so important? *I know you haven't abandoned the Legion. *Aren't our purposes the same? **That won't happen for a long time. **Everyone dies. **That's noble of you. ***What? Don't be stupid. ***You can't. it's not your time yet. ***But don't you want to live? ****Very well. It is your right. ****You've lost friends. I don't want to lose mine. ****As your commander, I forbid it. ****We'll talk about it when the time comes. Sigrun and Oghren *'Oghren': So... you come here often? *'Sigrun': No, I've never been this close to the surface. *'Oghren': Well, you're welcome to come with me anytime. A-ny-time. *'Sigrun': I'm sorry, what? *'Oghren': The name's Oghren, by the way... but the ladies pronounce it "Ohhh-ghren." -- *'Oghren': You remind me of Branka, sometimes. *'Sigrun': I remind you of your ex-wife, who fed her entire house to darkspawn in search for a magical anvil? *'Oghren': Yes-- well, no... not when you put it that way. *'Sigrun': Smooth, Oghren. Real smooth. -- *'Sigrun': For all your faults, Oghren, you are a remarkable fighter. *'Oghren': Really? (Laughs) Let's go 'round the corner so I can show you something else remarkable. *'Sigrun': It was just a friendly compliment! *'Oghren': You're friendly. I'm brazen and lustful. We're even! *'Sigrun': (Sigh) -- *'Oghren': So... what are you doing tonight? *'Sigrun': Sleeping. Alone. With a knife under my pillow. *'Oghren': (Snickers) Hot. *'Sigrun': Honestly, Oghren. What's the point? I'm in the Legion of the Dead. Nothing between us will last. *'Oghren': Exactly! All the fun, none of the commitment! *'Sigrun': (Groans) -- *'Sigrun': Ugh. Oghren, I could light your breath on fire. *'Oghren': That's not the only thing you could light on fire, saucy lady. *'Sigrun': (Sigh) Do you ever stop drinking? *'Oghren': Oh, don't you worry about that. It enhances the Oghren experience. I'm like a cherry soaked in brandy. Plump... juicy... and full of intoxicating flavor. *'Sigrun': (Chokes) -- *'Oghren': Why are you so resistant, woman? *'Sigrun': I'm not resistant. *'Oghren': Really? Great! You, me, the bushes. Let's get those branches a-rustling. *'Sigrun': Sure. Just one question, though... *'Oghren': Speak your mind, you spicy kumquat. *'Sigrun': I'm going to prefer women by the time this is over, right? *'Oghren': Ooh, and she hits below the belt. -- *'Oghren:' What's it take to get that cold heart beating for Oghren? *'Sigrun: '''Not this again. *'Oghren:' Come on, don't tell me you wouldn't like to feel hot blood pumping through those dead Legionnare veins. *'Sigrun: Oghren. I don't want anything to do with you or the words "hot" and "pumpin *'Oghren: '''I'll get through to you, lady. Oghren'll keep ramming up against that armor of yours. *'Sigrun: Go away. Please. You're embarassing. -- *'Oghren': Hey there, broody. I've got just the thing to cure that pout. *'Sigrun': (Sigh) Fine, Oghren. You win. Take me. Take me now. *'Oghren': Er... *'Sigrun': Why the hesitation? I want a big helping of that secret recipe of Oghren's. Served hot. *'Oghren': Uh... *'Sigrun': What? I grew up in the slums of Dust Town. You think I haven't had my fair share of dusters? *'Oghren': (Sputters) *'Sigrun': I knew it. You're all talk, Oghren. Deep down, you're scared of women. -- (after Oghren tells Velanna how dwarves are supposedly born, and after she confronts Sigrun about it) *'Sigrun: '''Did you tell Velanna that dwarves are born as little rocks? *'Oghren:' No...maybe? Yes? Velanna takes herself too seriously. And come on. It was funny! *'Sigrun:' All right, it was funny. You should have seen her afterwards! She was huffing like a constipated bronto. *'Oghren:' Hot. Sigrun and Nathaniel *'Nathaniel:' I've watched you fight, Sigrun. The Legion of the Dead trains its people well. *'Sigrun:' Oh, they taught me a few tricks, but I was fighting long before then. *'Nathaniel:' Oh? You fought in Orzammar's army? *'Sigrun:' Fighting for scraps of food. For a place to sleep. For ''survival. *'Nathaniel:' Oh, I... I didn't mean... *'Sigrun:' It's all right. You're a noble. -- *'Nathaniel:' Sigrun, I understand how difficult surviving poverty can be. When I came back from the Free Marches, I had nothing. No money, no family--nothing. *'Sigrun:' I'm sorry. I didn't know that. *'Nathaniel:' You have my respect for surviving what you did. *'Sigrun:' I didn't survive. Legion of the Dead, remember? *'Nathaniel:' ...oh. -- *'Sigrun:' Cheer up; no one loves a grump. *'Nathaniel:' For a dead woman you're remarkably perky. *'Sigrun:' I could be less perky if you like. 'The darkness of the Deep Roads is seeped into my soul! The world is dead! My heart is black! Alas! Woe! Woe!' *'Nathaniel:' Let's stick to perky. -- *'Nathaniel:' How do you stand living under all that rock? *'Sigrun:' I don't understand. We just do. *'Nathaniel:' Orzammar is under a mountain. Just thinking about the crushing weight of a mountain overhead makes me shudder. *'Sigrun:' Surfacers live in buildings. If a building falls on you, it will make you just as dead. *'Nathaniel:' Thanks for the reminder. -- *'Nathaniel:' You don't think you're actually ''dead, do you? *'Sigrun:' Me? Not actually dead, no. Symbolically dead, perhaps. *'Nathaniel': And what is the difference? *'Sigrun: Several pints of blood. -- *'''Nathaniel: That part of Orzammar--Dust Town, it's called? Is it really as I've heard? *'Sigrun:' I've no idea. What have you heard? *'Nathaniel:' That's it's like a really terrible slum. Or an alienage. *'Sigrun:' Oh, no, no. I've seen an alienage. It was rather nice. *'Nathaniel:' I'm beginning to feel very fortunate. *'Sigrun:' Isn't perspective wonderful? You'd think people who are so tall would have more of it. -- *'Sigrun': I found something under my bed at the keep. Something tells me it's yours. *'Nathaniel': Miss Maggie! I remember her. She's not mine--she belonged to my sister, Delilah. Miss Maggie was her favourite doll. *'Sigrun': Miss Maggie appears to be missing her arms. *'Nathaniel': Delilah and I had a fight. Then I ripped off Maggie's arms and hid them in places where Delilah would find them later. *'Sigrun': What a sweetheart you were. Sigrun and Anders *'Sigrun': You should let Sir Pounce-a-lot out more. Must be stuffy in that robe. *'Anders': Out? You mean out to play with the darkspawn? Such a great idea! *'Sigrun': All right. I see your point. -- *'Anders': Is there some great ceremony when someone joins the Legion of the Dead? *'Sigrun': It's called a funeral. *'Anders': Right, but is it boring and somber like a regular funeral? I mean, you're not burying anyone... *'Sigrun': This is true. Dwarven funerals involve a great deal of ale and singing. Then there is an orgy. *'Anders': What? You're kidding! *'Sigrun': Of course I'm kidding. -- *'Anders': So you never told me what that ceremony was like. *'Sigrun': (Sigh) It begins with chanting and toasts. Then we bid our families farewell. Then, wailing and tears. *'Anders': That does sound like a funeral. How depressing. *'Sigrun': We're not the Legion of Jaunty Pub Songs. *'Anders': But think how much easier recruitment would be if you were! -- *'Anders': So what does the Legion do when you're not, you know, dying? *'Sigrun': I'm not sure. We do that a lot. *'Anders': But you can't do it all hours of the day. There must be some times when you're not out getting killed. *'Sigrun': In those hours we listen to smart-mouthed mages ask stupid questions. *'Anders': I always thought dwarves would be nicer. *'Sigrun': I always thought mages would be smarter. -- *'Anders': You seem fascinated with Ser Pounce-a-lot. *'Ser Pounce-a-lot': (Meow!) *'Sigrun': We don't have cats in Orzammar. Well, maybe some nobles have them, if they buy them from a surface merchant. *'Anders': Everyone needs a pet. *'Sigrun': Well, I had a nug once. For about an hour. Before my uncle slaughtered him and ate him. -- *'Sigrun': Can you set that bush on fire? *'Anders': Probably, but why would I want to? *'Sigrun': Could you freeze it? *'Anders': Why do you want me to kill the bush? *'Sigrun': Because it's there! It's an evil bush! Do it! *'Anders': Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy? *'Sigrun': Oh, eww. I'll pass. Sigrun and Velanna *'Sigrun:' You're the first elf I've ever known. Do you feel honored? *'Velanna: '''Why would I feel honored? *'Sigrun: Your actions will influence my opinion of your race. Forever. *'''Velanna: Oh. Thank you. I needed more anxiety. *'Sigrun: '''Glad to help! -- *'Sigrun: You're really, really grumpy. *'''Velanna: You noticed. *'Sigrun:' I'm good at reading people. *'Velanna:' Ah, so it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm terribly obvious about it. -- *'Sigrun:' Your ears are so pointy, like an animal. Do they make it easier for you to hear? *'Velanna:' Are you...are you saying my ears are big? *'Sigrun:' Not excessively so... *'Velanna:' You think they're clownish, don't you? *'Sigrun:' Now that you mention it... *'Velanna:' I knew it! Don't talk to me. -- *'Velanna: '''Why are you so loyal to your Legion of the Dead? And to Orzammar? Don't they hate you? *'Sigrun:' They do. I'm casteless, so I'm worthless to them. *'Velanna:' And yet you'll give your life away to prove...what? *'Sigrun:' That I...I'm more than they say I am? *'Velanna: You don't owe them anything. you don't need to prove your worth to them. *'Sigrun: '''Maybe I need to prove it to myself. Sigrun and Justice *'Sigrun: Sometimes, you twitch uncontrollably. *'Justice': Do I? It must be an interaction between me and Kristoff's decaying body. *'Sigrun': It's like you're dancing. Ooh, we should set you to music. *'Justice': Has it occurred to you that I may be... self-conscious about this twitching? *'Sigrun': Oh, sorry. Are you? *'Justice': No. -- *'Sigrun': Here's your dagger back. *'Justice': Did I drop this? *'Sigrun': Oh, no. I nicked it from your belt. Old habits die hard, you know. *'Justice': Stealing is wrong. *'Sigrun': Only if you get caught. And need I remind you that I wasn't caught? -- *'Justice': I have tied my dagger to my belt. Should you try to steal it again, the rope will remind you that stealing is wrong. *'Sigrun': But... er, you just told me I can no longer steal it. Why would I even try? *'Justice': I... *'Sigrun': Anyway, here's your ring back. -- *'Justice': Am I correct in hearing that you are dead, dwarf? *'Sigrun': In a manner of speaking, yes. *'Justice': The body I inhabit is dead, as well. *'Sigrun': I... don't think that's quite the same thing, my friend. -- *'Justice': How is it different? *'Sigrun': Excuse me? How is what different? *'Justice': How is your death different from mine? *'Sigrun': My death was symbolic. I entered the Legion and thus my old life ended. But I imagine death will catch up with me soon enough, don't you worry. *'Justice': I do not worry. I was simply curious. -- *'Justice': So you believe you will die soon. *'Sigrun': Won't we all? *'Justice': I will not die. Not as you die. *'Sigrun': Spirits such as yourself can be slain in this world. Maybe you can, too. *'Justice': That... is a disturbing thought. *'Sigrun': Glad to be of service! Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay